MCPC01
But I can't! Change - Cure Mirror! (しかし、私はできません！変更 - キュア ミラージュ！ Shikashi, watashi wa dekimasen! Henkō - Kyua Mirāju!) is the first episode of Mirror Change Pretty Cure!. In this episode, Yakushimaru Yuuka meets Goto Etsuko and Glass and transforms into Cure Mirage. Summary Yuuka has just transferred to Akihabara Town, since the doctor from her old town, said Akihabara Town can make her father better. She is quite upset about leaving her old town, since she couldn't say goodbye to her best friends. While crying to herself in an alley, Goto Etsuko appears and makes her feel better. Mayonaka Hotaru appears and creates a Kurogane. To help Etsuko, Yuuka transforms into Cure Mirage, but is too shocked to fight. Etsuko transforms into Cure Change and fights the Kurogane, but is too defeated. Synopsis The episode starts off with Yakushimaru Yuuka in the car on the way to Akihabara Town. She flashbacks to when she was in the hospital in her old town and Doctor Haru telling her and her mother, Yakushimaru Usako, that they will have to move to Akihabara Town since the town will have better support on helping her father, Yakushimaru Sachio, who is sound asleep in the car. She starts to cry and put her head in her hands. An hour or so later, she wakes up to find her father shaking her awake. Yuuka helps her parents bring boxes into their new house and is told that she can go adventure the town if she wants. Yuuka runs off and finds an alley way, where she starts crying again and sit down and leans against the wall. As she is crying, Yuuka imagines her friends standing outside her old house, shocked that she didn't say goodbye before leaving. Kugimiya Kaori walks past and glances at her with a face that wonders whats wrong but keeps walking since she has an errand to do. Without Yuuka knowing, a girl with turquoise hair goes up to her and touches her shoulder to get her attention. Yuuka jumps in shock and tries to stop the tears, but is told to keep crying since life can be tough and that's it good to let your sadness out, since it makes you feel better. Yuuka keeps crying until she feels better and while sniffing, she asks for the girl's name. The girls introduces herself as Goto Etsuko and gives Yuuka a lollie, saying it makes people happy in Akihabara town when they eat sweets. Yuuka says thank you and eats the lollie with a smile. But as Yuuka is getting up to go home, a girl with long black hair appears and creates a Kurogane from an unowned friendship bracelet. Etsuko reveals the girl's name to be Mayonaka Hotaru and brings out her Changer Brace, but Glass appears and tells her not to transform, which Etsuko obeys. Yuuka snuggles into a ball but watches as the Kurogane advances onto Etsuko. With the thought of protecting people, Yuuka accidentally blurts out that she wants to protect Etsuko and a Changer Brace appears. Shocked, Yuuka refuses to use the brace but Glass tells her she is a Pretty Cure and she must transform. Yuuka says she doesn't know what to say to transform, and Etsuko and Glass tell her the phrase together. Yuuka says the phrase, Pretty Cure Mirror Changer!, transforming her into Cure Mirage. Shocked, Cure Mirage stands there frozen and she yelled at by Glass and Etsuko to fight, but she still doesn't move. To help her fight, Etsuko transforms into Cure Change and starts kicking and punching the Kurogane. She uses one of her sub-attacks called, "Round Circle", but the Kurogane rebounds the attack back onto Cure Change, pushing her backwards fast into the alley way again and into a brick wall, where she doesn't get up. The episode ends with Cure Mirage staring at Cure Change shocked and Hotaru laughing. Major Event * Yakushimaru Yuuka transforms into Cure Mirage for the first time. * Goto Etsuko appears for the first time and transforms into Cure Change to protect Yuuka. * Mayonaka Hotaru appears along with the Kurogane and defeats Cure Change. * Glass appears briefly in this episode for the first time. Trivia * This episode marks the first episode of Mirror Change Pretty Cure!. * This is third time that the lead Cure transferred to a different town. ** But is the first time that the lead Cure moved to a different town because her father was sick and needed to go to the town, so he could get better. Characters Cures * Yakushimaru Yuuka / Cure Mirage * Goto Etsuko/ Cure Change Mascots * Glass Shadow Empire * Mayonaka Hotaru * Kurogane Secondary Characters * Yakushimaru Usako * Yakushimaru Sachio * Kugimiya Kaori * Doctor Haru * Yuuka's Old Friends Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:CureKanade